


And a Rock to Wind a String Around

by glasgow_blue



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasgow_blue/pseuds/glasgow_blue





	And a Rock to Wind a String Around

this is still working itself out. would appreciate anything you have to say re: goodness, badness, ugliness.

They call them faerie stones, back in Scotland, and legend has it that if you peer through the wee hole, you can see the pixies going on about their business. Billy is from the city-where stones are imported and sprites are rarer still-but he knows that this is not a wise venture. The wee folk are a fickle lot and their magic is not to be trusted.

Elijah tells him that Americans call them lucky stones and Billy prefers this, as it implies only good can come from finding one. He picks them up from streams and beaches around the world and puts them on leather cords to give to Dom.

_Keep it against your chest,_ he says. _So the luck stays close._

A grin in a bar in Auckland. First wave of the day. A tumbling mass of arms and legs, throwing up powder and swear words as Dom's snowboard wins another round. Twelve year old single malt and the street noise at Hogmanay in Edinburgh. Messages scrawled on skin in black Sharpie.

If he could, he would string together the moments like the stones and wear them for all to see. He's that happy. That lucky.  


ETA: Title: And a Rock to Wind a String Around

Nah.


End file.
